


First

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [25]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: Carl and reader have sex for the first time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @grimes-slut! Enjoy!

“Alright, I am done with this one,” You say tossing the comic in your hand to Carl. Rick had left you and Carl to watch Judith for the day, but she had just went down for a nap which gave you and Carl some time to yourselves.

“Well, that’s the last new one I have, so I guess we’ll have to find something else to do,” Carl replies as he tosses both of the comics you had been reading onto the floor.

“So, what do you wa-“ You begin to ask, but Carl cuts you off, pressing his lips to yours. You lie back down on the mattress and he follows, resting on top of you as he flicks his tongue over yours, deepening the kiss. His hand runs up your torso, finally resting on your breast. 

“What are you doing?” You inquire, pulling back from his lips with a gasp. 

“I know we said we’d wait until I was ready because you’d already done stuff. But I’m ready now,” He replied before pressing his lips back onto yours. Your eyes widen in shock at his statement. You had said that you’d done stuff before when you and Carl talked about it, but that wasn’t exactly the truth. You were embarrassed by your lack of experience, thinking Carl had already done something so you just made it up when he asked you. It made you feel like a complete idiot when he told you that he was a virgin. 

“Wait, Carl, um, about that.” You mutter as you pull back and look into his hungry eyes. 

“Yeah?”

“I, uh, I’m a virgin too.” You blurt out, bracing yourself for his reaction. 

“Really? Why’d you lie?”

“I was embarrassed, I thought you were going to say that you weren’t one when we talked about it.” You’re surprised when a smile comes over his lips at your admission. 

“So…you’re not mad?” You question, confused by his reaction.

“No! I’m actually relieved. I was nervous that this wasn’t going to measure up to the stuff you’d done before,” 

“But, I can’t deny that it’s incredibly sexy that I get to be the first one to touch you.” He adds before taking your lips with his again. You moan into his mouth at the intensity of his kiss. He’d never been like this with you before. His hands run under the hem of your shirt and pull it up and over your shoulders; you return the favor by unbuttoning his navy blue flannel, exposing his chest. 

His hands reach behind you to unfasten your bra before pulling it down your arms. You cross your arms over your chest. A sudden feeling of insecurity came over you as your bare chest was revealed to his gaze. His hands run over your arms, pulling them down and away from your chest. 

“You never have to hide from me; I think you’re beautiful Y/N.” He says as he leans down, taking your breast into his mouth. 

“Carl!” You cry at the unfamiliar sensations his mouth is eliciting; you can feel your panties dampening at his actions. You grasp his long hair between your fingers, pulling his lips back up to yours. 

Your hands fall to the waistband of his jeans as you unbutton them, pulling them down to his knees. Carl rises from the bed and kicks them off his legs before moving his hands to your shorts.

“You sure you want to do this?” He asks and you nod, telling him to go ahead. Carl’s hands swiftly undo your shorts before pulling them and your panties down your legs. His eyes look over your body with lust as he takes in the sight of you naked in front of him for the first time. Carl quickly removes his boxers, revealing his prominent erection.Your eyes widen at the size of him, he was quite a bit larger than you had anticipated. 

Carl kneels back on the bed and climbs over you, settling his hips between your thighs. The feeling of his length resting against your thigh makes you quiver in anticipation.

“Are you ready? We don't have to do this.” Carl asks as he positions his tip at your entrance. You let out a shaky breath as you nod, telling him that you've never wanted anything more. The initial stretch you feel as he slowly eases himself inside you makes you cry out in pain. 

“Oh my god,” Carl practically whimpers at the feeling of your warm walls wrapped around him as he slides inside you slowly, pausing to let you adjust to the feeling.

“We can stop whenever you want, just let me know,” He whispers, looking down at you lovingly.

“I’m fine, just give me a second,” He nods at your words, but you can tell it’s hard for him to stay still. The pain slowly dulls and you cry out in pleasure as he shifts slightly. You move your hips upward, signaling for him to start moving.

His hips pull backward only to thrust forward again and you cry at the sensation of his cock thrusting inside you. 

“Oh my god, Carl, it feels so good!” You keen in amazement as you wrap your legs around his waist, pulling him deeper inside you. You could feel something building inside you, something you’d never experienced before. 

“Faster, Carl!” You cry, desperate to reach your release. He complies and you throw your head back against the pillow in pleasure. His hand reaches down and feels around for your clit. 

“Right there!” You cry and he focuses on your nub, moving his finger in circles. Warmth spreads throughout your body as you release crashes over you. Carl’s hips speed up and his thrusts become sloppy and erratic as he approaches his orgasm. 

“Fuck, Y/N!” He cries before pulling out of you quickly and releasing thick ropes of cum on your stomach. Carl grabs his shirt from the floor and offers it to you to clean yourself off with before lying down next to you, pulling the sheet over the both of you as you both catch your breath.

“That was incredible.” He pants as he pulls you into his side. You rest your head on his chest as your eyes become heavy. 

“I love you, Carl.” You breathe, smiling as you feel his lips press against your hair.

“I love you, too,”

“Hey, Carl,” You hear Rick’s voice echo from the hallway before the door opens and Rick and Michonne stand in the hallway, their eyes wide with shock.

“Dad!” Carl yells in surprise as you both sit up in bed. 

“Downstairs, now.” He barks as he closes the door so you can both get dressed. You both rise from the bed slowly, gathering your clothes and putting them on slowly. Carl walks to his closet to grab a new shirt before you both walk downstairs. 

Rick and Michonne are standing in front of the couch when you walk downstairs, Michonne motions for you two to sit in front of them. 

“What the hell were you two thinking?” Rick yells as he sits on the table in front of you. 

“Dad, listen I know-“ Carl starts before his dad cuts him off.

“I understand that you’re both teenagers and you’re having all these…feelings, but you have to be responsible.” Rick lectures, forcing himself to calm down and be rational about the situation.

“Mom already gave me the talk when she got pregnant with Judith. Don’t worry about us.” Carl blurts, desperate to end this mortifying conversation. 

“We’ll talk more about this later, alright?” He asks as he looks over at Michonne, she reaches out and grabs his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“Well, we’re never going to not worry about you, but if you ever need anything, you can come talk to me or Michonne. And that goes for you too, Y/N.” He says and you nod, blushing at the situation you both were now in. Rick and Michonne both stand and exit the room, leaving you and Carl to yourselves. 

“Well, that was awkward,” You joke and Carl nods, agreeing with you. 

“Yeah, but it could have been a lot worse,” 

“Let’s head over to my house, it’ll give us a bit more privacy since your dad is home now.” You tease as you run your hand down his arm, making your intentions clear for what’s going to happen when you get him alone. He smirks, standing up and grabbing your hand as he pulls you to your feet. 

“I’ll go now, you head over in thirty minutes?” You ask as you head towards the doorway. He nods, answering your question as he walks you to the door. 

“Oh and Carl?” 

“Yeah?”

“Bring the hat.” You say breathily as you open the door and leave him standing there, shocked and wanting more.


End file.
